The Untold Story: Retold
by Element-Chaos
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha and his friends behind and joins the group that he's been trying to avoid, Akatsuki. Following a dark path he will have to go one way with no regrets and face any challenge. - This is the Re-written version of The Untold Story!
1. Before you begin!

Okay so this is The Untold Story remake. Originally I wrote this story way back when and it was my most popular story but as the story continued on I found that I had messed it up a lot and it wasn't very realistic at all. Events that shouldn't have happened actually did and people became gods so fast. After awhile I made the second part of the story but I found that I had no motivation since that story had already gone to hell and also it was some really bad writing and jumped around a lot. So I decided that I would re-write the story. I'm going to try and focus more on character developments and relationships because in the last story I had Naruto paired up with Temari but that went to hell. I couldn't properly pair them together so I made a time skip where I half assed the whole thing. In this story things will be different. For those of you who have actually read the original story you remember that Naruto was… God. He even said so and I know some of you liked that bad ass behavior and shit but I didn't. If you want to go and read the story and find out what I'm talking about then go ahead otherwise I am going to make a list of reasons that slowly lead up to me re-doing the story and things that will be different.

Original story-

-Naruto was a bad guy but was good sometimes and had too much mercy. I never saw an Akatsuki member just have mercy on people.

-Naruto and Temari pairing didn't work because they weren't always directly involved with each other. You rarely saw Temari in the story and when you did Naruto was typically kicking the shit out of Gaara.

-Toad Contract, yeah that was stupid. People told me that Naruto was bad ass with the whole toad thing but really I think it was stupid and for that reason that shit is going to change. I pretty much gave Naruto a Bankai in that story and then made him a god. I'm not sure about the Toad Rasengan yet though because I kind of liked that so I might re-incorporate that into this story.

-Naruto and the Akatsuki cloak, yeah he will actually be wearing it or a different form of it.

-His flash step thing is done. He pretty much had the Hiraishin and so I'm going to get rid of that thing.

-Character Death, yeah Naruto's a bad guy in the story so why should he spare everyone's life? He shouldn't! yet you see Akatsuki members getting killed… that's going to change.

-Naruto being able to kill Orochimaru but not be able to take on people like Sasuke then…

-Minato, yeah probably not going to worry about having him run around town all day after being impurely resurrected.

New story-

-Naruto x Temari Sakura; Don't be bitching about this! If you look in any of my stories if Sakura is going to be paired with Naruto I change her character to make her cool, hot, and bad ass!

-Naruto won't be going on happy fucking strolls to Konoha every other week.

-Yeah anything else I want to change. I don't want to spoil anything.

So I hope everyone will forgive me and enjoy the brand fucking new,

Untold Story: Retold!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Untold Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto: This Disclaimer counts for the whole story.

People may want to read Author's notes to get a idea about stuff.

Two figures walked towards the village hidden in the leaves and they moved at a leisurely pace. They walked side by side, their steps were synchronized and their faces were both blank. One figure was slightly shorter than his traveling companion and had sun kissed blonde hair that stuck out in random directions giving him a rough and cool appearance. He wore a pair of black pants with two orange strips going up the sides. For a shirt he wore a long sleeved jacket that had orange shoulders, a high collar but since the jacket wasn't zipped all the way up it revealed his collar bone and hanging just below it was a green necklace, and a red spiral on the back of the jacket. His Konoha Hitai-ate gleamed in the sun light while his blue eyes that seemed to hold the most beautiful sky within them gleamed with happiness. The boy had his hands in his pockets and he was watching the gates ahead of him grow ever larger as they, the two figures, came much closer. Next to the blonde boy was a white haired man with two red markings on his face. He wore a head band that had the Kanji for Oil on it and his uniform classified him as the Toad sage, Jiraiya. That being the case the person next to him could be none other than Uzumaki Naruto and if they were both walking towards the village that meant that Naruto's 2 year training trip with the Sage was now over.

"You excited to be back gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he ran a hand through his hair to make himself look more…appealing to any women who might see him. He looked over at the blonde who was getting somewhat apprehensive as they drew closer to the gates.

Naruto heard Jiraiya's question and his eyes flickered from the gates that were only a mere twenty feet ahead of them over to his white haired Sensei. "Yeah I guess. It's been awhile since I've been here you know?" The sun kissed blonde said and slowed his pace down a little bit as they walked into the village gates. He broke his calm pace when a quick yell caught him off guard and he got slightly nervous.

"Hey! Do you guys have…papers…" a Chūnin yelled from the village check-in station. He hadn't finished his question with much authority because he saw just who had walked in and he knew that he had to be back from his mission. The reason he knew they were on a mission was simple…

XXX

"Tsunade-same, today's the day right?" an excited pink haired girl asked hurriedly as she looked out of the Hokage's window towards the main entrance. Slowly the entrance disappeared from sight as the sun got brighter and instead of seeing the large gate the girl could only see one reflection, the reflection of herself Haruno Sakura. She looked down at the Hokage who was looking at her with an amused look and grinned.

"Yeah… I suppose it is…isn't it?" The Hokage asked and the pink haired girl laughed and started walking away from the window. The blonde haired Hokage laughed in return, her large chest rising with the soft sound of the laugh. She rose from her desk and walked around it in order to stand in front of Sakura. "Should we go and meet them downstairs? Jiraiya will undoubtedly be coming here anyway."Tsunade said and Sakura shrugged but her eyes said, begged, screamed yes.

"I guess we could, but I'm sort of nervous. I wonder how much Naruto's changed. I wonder what he'll think of me" Sakura muttered out loud and Tsunade shrugged at the girls wonderings.

"As long as Jiraiya made him stronger and smarter then I'm fine. But if he's a pervert now…I swear." Tsunade muttered angrily and she clenched her left fist, imagining Jiraiya's neck inside it. After a few moments of, happily, imagining herself torturing the pervert she sighed and looked up at Sakura who was staring at her with an odd look. "Shall we go?" she said with a small smile and the pinkette nodded slowly.

XXX

Naruto looked around nervously as people began to recognize him and call out greetings and shouts of happiness. Of course he got a few hateful glares but those were few and far so he was able to ignore them fairly easy. As he walked he watched for people he may recognize but he found that no faces were really familiar to him. He squinted as he thought he spotted what looked like the familiar color of Hinata Hyūga's hair though it disappear around a corner quickly so he wasn't exactly sure. He shrugged the feeling off and cast his eyes downward as they continued on their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto had a lot of thoughts running through his head at the moment, most were thoughts on his mission, and others were on whether or not it would be able to be completed. As he got more in depth about the topic Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder suddenly snapped him out of his personal world.

"Hey gaki… I have a few things to say, before we get any closer to seeing Tsunade and your little girlfriend." Jiraiya said and Naruto glared at him for saying that Sakura was his girlfriend, yet again. Jiraiya ignored the glare and instead looked into Naruto's eyes seriously. "First, don't show anyone what you're really made of right away. You want to have some surprises up your sleeve and the last thing we need is that old crow Danzō to get more information on you." As soon as the word Danzō was out of Jiraiya's mouth Naruto immediately tensed up. Jiraiya seemed to notice this because he nodded. "Yeah, he'll be watching you. Second, don't let anyone but Tsunade know about your training with Kyūbi's chakra. The last thing we need is for the council to get worried about you losing control over the fox. Third, I want you to be careful out there on missions. I'm still not sure about Akatsuki's movements yet and so when you're out on a mission I want you to watch yourself carefully. "Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Got it; I have to be careful about myself and my words." Naruto echoed what Jiraiya had just said only he had quickly reduced it down to a simple sentence. Jiraiya stared at him hard for a second before he turned back straight ahead and kept walking towards the ever growing Hokage tower.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he dodged a bullet. At first he thought that Jiraiya had known about his mission but he supposed that the old man must not have after all. As he began to walk he heard Jiraiya mutter something about the Hokage monument. When the blond looked up he found himself looking at the same old rock face only instead of four odd looking heads there was now five, the fifth being Tsunade of course. Naruto chuckled lightly and continued walking towards the tower with Jiraiya. By now the entrance to the red building was now insight and standing in front of it were two figures. Naruto saw the long blonde hair of a women slightly swaying in a soft breeze, her large bust protruding outwards catching the immediate attention of most men, her soft features that were young for her age, and her green cloak. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, the greatest medical ninja known to the lands, one of the three Sannin, sensei to the girl standing next to her who was none other than Haruno Sakura.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he saw his old team mate. She was taller now, but not as tall as he was. Her hair had grown out longer, but not as long as it had been in the academy and now reached down to her shoulders. It was brushed and gleamed in the sunlight. For the most part it was pushed back out of her face and either fell on her shoulders or behind them but there was a few strands that hung down in front of her left emerald green eye. Naruto could still see the girls beautiful eye peaking out through the openings in the hair and he felt his heart pick up its pace. His gaze traveled across her face and he saw that she looked older now; her face had filled out over the years. His gaze travelled down and he held back a gasp. Gone was the girl with an unbelievable flat chest and in her place was a beautiful teenage girl with breasts that stuck out. They weren't huge like Tsunade's of course but Naruto estimated that they were about a C-cup not and as he got closer he nodded mentally as he was rein enforced with his calculation. He let his eyes fall again and found that Sakura had filled out and had a nice body, she didn't have a large amount of curves that screamed that she worked for her appearance but instead her body was perfect showing that she trained to be a ninja and as a side affect she acquired a nice body that most girls would die for.

Naruto looked at the girls clothes and found that she, like him, had changed her attire. She now wore a pair of red shorts that reached half way down her thighs and under those she wore black mesh armor that reached down slightly farther than the shorts. For shoes she had on black boots that reached half way up her calves and Naruto found himself staring at the leg that his team mate showed. On her right leg she wore a kunai holster and below that she had a shuriken holder. For a shirt she had on a black T-shirt that was cut low enough to show off a good amount of her cleavage and was also really tight so it really made her body seem more appealing. Over that she had on a red vest. The vest had no buttons or sleeves so it hung open and along the bottom of the vest were white flames. The vest only reached down a little past Sakura's ribs. All in all Sakura had really come a long ways in the past 2 years.

As Naruto drew closer he saw Sakura smile at him and he returned hers with one of his own. It wasn't a large goofy one like his old self used to do; instead it was a casual and cool smile. He was excited to see Sakura but he didn't want to embarrass himself after only being back in the village for a mere 30 minutes. Finally Jiraiya and he drew up to where Tsunade and Sakura stood and they all stood there staring at each other before Naruto finally spoke.

"It's been awhile…Oba-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto said looking at each women respectively. As their names left his mouth both females stared at him in shock. Naruto's voice was deeper than it had been when he left originally.

The sun was behind them at the moment and so when Sakura stared at her team mate she saw the outline of someone taller than her, their entire appearance was hidden in shade and their outline seemed to glow as the sunlight was cast upon them. Naruto took a step closer to her and looked her in the eye. "Are you alright…Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her and she smiled slowly.

"Naruto…" she muttered as she heard the blonde boy address her. She didn't think much about her actions and just went with the thought that appeared in her head. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy in a tight hug. "It's been so long!" she said and he chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, two years can you believe it?" he asked as he gave her a tight squeeze and gently pushed her away and held her shoulders. "I'm taller then you now Sakura!" he exclaimed and the girl snorted.

"Not by much you knuckle-head!" she said and a small blush appeared on her face, covering beneath her eyes and over the ridge of her nose. "Besides I'm not supposed to be super tall, I still look good at this height." She said crossing her arms and giving him a sly look as though she was saying she saw him checking her out.

"Yeah you look fine Sakura, you haven't changed much." He said scratching his hair. Naruto didn't know if he should point out the things he noticed that were different about her but he got his answer when Sakura's face went from happy to mad. Mentally Naruto cursed his self at his foolish mistake.

_You idiot! She said that so that you'd say something about her appearance! I thought I taught you better!_ These were the mental screams of Jiraiya as he looked over at Tsunade and shook his head. The blonde women returned his look with a look of amusement and turned back to the event playing out.

_Let's see how you save yourself now gaki._ She thought as she watched Naruto chuckle nervously.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. _Play it cool Naruto, you can do it!_ These were Naruto's thoughts as he came up with one of his unpredictable actions. Sakura glared at him still and he looked into her green eyes with his bright blue ones. "What I mean is… you're still as beautiful as ever."

_OH YEAH! I KNEW I TAUGHT YOU SOMETHING! _Jiraiya screamed in his head and a smile flashed across his face. He looked at Tsunade triumphantly and found that the blonde woman was laughing softly inside the palm of her right hand. Her left hand was held over her stomach and her breasts bounced as she drew in short gasps of air.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya demanded. As he asked this both Naruto and Sakura looked over to find Tsunade laughing as Jiraiya had and so Sakura wasn't able to respond to Naruto's comment about her beauty.

"Oba-chan! Why are you laughing? Was that cheesy or something? I mean just because you don't get compliments like that all the time doesn't mean you have to laugh at me." Naruto said as he crossed his arms angrily and looked away.

Tsunade stopped laughing and growled at the boy but she couldn't hold the look before her face broke into a grin yet again. "I was laughing because I'm trying to figure out where you learned to be a smooth talker. Jiraiya here is horrible with words…" she said and Jiraiya stared at her in shock and all three of the other ninja present burst out laughing.

"You're horrible." Jiraiya muttered and waited for the laughter to subside. Eventually it did and that was when Tsunade became serious.

"Okay, let's go up to my office. I want to hear about your training trip." Tsunade said and turned towards the steps that spiraled around to the back of the building. She began to walk forward and Jiraiya ran up to walk next to her while Naruto and Sakura hung back a little bit to talk.

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and felt his body get the warm fuzzies. He hadn't seen his last remaining team mate in 2 years but here she was now, more beautiful than ever. As he stared at her Sakura was staring at the ground having her own thoughts.

_I can't believe it… he's back! I wonder how strong he is now… at least I know he has matured just by looking at his clothes._ Sakura thought this and looked up to find Naruto staring at her and she blushed under his insightful look. "What are you looking at?" she asked and Naruto was snapped out of his little trance.

"What? Oh, sorry. Hehe, I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've seen you but now here you are." He said while he stuck his hands in his pockets. He brought his gaze forward and watched each step as he took them slowly. He could hear the hushed whispers of Jiraiya and Tsunade ahead of him but he couldn't really make out any of the conversation. He was about to keep talking when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"So, how was it? The training?" she asked and looked over at Naruto who looked up at her and shrugged. He sighed, closed his eyes, and let his face tilt up towards the sky. He could feel the warmth of the sun against his face; he could hear the gentle hum of the wind as he slowly breezed by him. He felt at peace now that he was back but he knew that he wouldn't be here for long if the mission had anything to say.

"It was okay I guess. I learned a lot and definitely got stronger." Naruto said and opened his eyes and the blue shone, making Sakura blush yet again as she realized just how attractive Naruto had now become. "What about you? How'd your training with Oba-chan go?" he asked and didn't take his gaze off the sky.

"…" Sakura didn't answer right away. As soon as he mentioned her training she thought about the hell she was put through…

"So what are we doing out here Sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked at the large open training field. Tsunade was standing next to her with a giant bag of rubber balls at her feet. Sakura eyed the balls carefully trying to figure out just how they could help her train.

"You want to be like me right?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded. "Then we have to make you learn how to focus your chakra into your limbs in order to produce my monstrous strength." Tsunade said and Sakura began to piece the puzzle together.

"So… we have the rubber balls why?" she asked and Tsunade smiled mischievously.

"You go stand over there." Tsunade said pointing to a large patch of dirt. On one side of it were 3 large wooden posts that were about 3 feet thick. Sakura nodded and quickly ran over to the area and stood in front of one of the posts. "Now…" Tsunade said as she picked up the bag of balls and opened it up and poured a few out in front of her. "Tell me, what are you going to say if Jiraiya pops up in my window?" Tsunade asked and Sakura smiled.

She was confident that she would win this little battle. All she had to do was answer the questions correctly. "I'm going to yell 'Ah, Tsunade-sama a pervert is peeping on you!'" Sakura answered proudly and closed her eyes as she gave Tsunade a big smile.

"JIRAIYAAAAAA YOU PERRRRRVERRRRRRT!" Tsunade screamed and Sakura opened her eyes in horror as Tsunade brought a glowing green foot back and then forward. It smashed into the rubber ball and flew at Sakura who screamed in pure horror. The girl dropped to the ground and she heard a small 'Swish' and then felt flakes fall on her face. She looked up and found herself staring at the wooden post, or what was left of it. Half of the wood had been sheared off by the rubber ball that was kicked and the top of the remaining half was scorched and on fire.

"You see the objective today is to get you to focus your chakra and stop my awesome goal kicks." Tsunade said as she kicked off her sandals and pulled a pair of cleats out of her robes and put them on. "So now tell me…what was the first thing that Naruto said to me when we met?" Sakura glared at her sensei for a second before she spoke.

"He said that you were a no good, big breasted old hag that didn't know how to gamble. He also said that you were just as ugly now as you were without your Genjutsu cast over your body and face." Sakura growled and Tsunade stared at her in pure fury.

"Sakura… you do remember that when Naruto first met me… it was on a mission with just him and Jiraiya right?" Tsunade said venomously. "You weren't there to hear his… FIRST WORDS!" Tsunade screamed and began to kick a volley of rubber flaming balls at her.

"Oh... my…"

That was as far as the pink haired girl got.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

"It was good." Sakura said and Naruto smiled.

"Well that's good; I hope you learned a lot. I might need you to heal me on missions!" Naruto exclaimed in a joking tone and Sakura giggled at what he said. After a little bit she stopped and sighed.

"Naruto, everyone's going to be so excited to see you. We should all go out tonight so that you can catch up on all the latest news." She said and Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His blue eyes were full of questions and Sakura sighed.

"We all grew up you know. For example with the peace negations with Suna they had to send an ambassador over, and guess who it was? It was Temari, well her and Shikamaru hit it off after awhile and now their dating, even though they deny it." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Oh so you mean I need to find out who everyone's dating and what not?" Naruto asked and Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"No! Just in general…it'd be nice to get the Konoha 12 back together…" Sakura said but realized her mistake. Naruto's face became a lot colder and he looked away and spoke coldly.

"You mean the Konoha 11. Sasuke's gone." He said and Sakura became silent. She felt guilty for being responsible for bringing the boy up. She looked at Naruto sadly before he spoke again, this time in a warmer voice. "Yeah… I guess that'd work. How about in an hour we all go over to the BBQ place?" Naruto asked and Sakura grinned.

"That sounds perfect! I don't have to go up to the office with you guys so I'll start rounding everyone up. I'll see you there…it'll be like the date you never got." Sakura said with a laugh and Naruto blushed as he chuckled.

"Yeah…I guess." He said. _Too bad it'll be worthless._ He thought. If he did what his mission told him he had to do he wouldn't be able to go on another date again. Not after the mission. He watched as Sakura turned on her heel and began to jump down the stairs. His eyes watched her form disappear and he sighed as he turned back and followed Tsunade and Jiraiya into the hallway and eventually into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade walked to the desk and then around before slowly settling herself in the chair. She leaned back and put her feet on the desk and stared at both males with a bored look. "I hate this office. It's your fault Gaki for making me come here. I can't wait till you take this damn job." She muttered and Jiraiya chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who made that bet in the first place." He said and Tsunade shrugged.

"Ah, shut up you old man." She muttered and looked at Naruto. "So, you've gone on the training trip for 2 years and now your back, yay!" she said throwing her hands up sarcastically. This made both Naruto and Jiraiya laugh and wait until she spoke again. "So Jiraiya just what did you teach the brat?" she asked and looked at Jiraiya.

"Well, I focused on enhancing his chakra control which didn't turn out as well as I wish it would've but we made progress, I started teaching him the basics of Fūinjutsu and let me tell you Tsunade…this kid is just like Minato when it comes to the art. He picked it up right away and even though I still have him working on basics I think you should see some of the stuff he's done." Jiraiya muttered and pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. He then produced a pen and jar of ink from a different pocket and Naruto took it, put the scroll on the table, opened it up, took the ink brush, dipped it in the ink, and began to draw on the paper.

"What kind of seal is this?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya shrugged but Naruto answered the question for her.

"This…" he said as he stood up straight. He had already finished drawing the seal and Tsunade was staring at him in shock. "…is a special storage seal." Naruto said and Tsunade stared at him with a bored face suddenly.

"You mean to tell me that it's because of this that you're so special?" she asked and laughed. She looked at Jiraiya who was grinning at her dismissive of Naruto's talents.

"This seal is special because it is a two way seal and only I can make it. You see I can seal something in it like… this here." Naruto said grabbing a empty bottle of sake off of Tsunade's desk and holding it. "Now if you'll look at the seal you can see that there is a 1 here. This is the key element to the entire seal. If I forget about this then I'm fucked. By specifying that this is the first seal in the process I am able to finish the sealing. Now, this seal is so special because it is what I would call a wild card. I can seal almost anything into it for now and the seal automatically designs itself to seal that object. So right now it isn't made to seal a sake bottle but…" Naruto said and put the empty bottle down on the seal and made a seal that Tsunade didn't recognize. He curled all of his fingers down and pressed them together but stuck both pointers up and brought his thumbs down and touch all four fingers with their opposite. The seal ended up looking like a triangle with all of Naruto's curled up fingers inside of it.

"Seal!" Naruto shouted and the sake bottle disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Tsunade saw the seal shift and redesign itself. "Now, watch carefully. With normal storage seals people can easily take it and unseal our stuff and with blood seals they just have to get your blood to unseal it, plus they are a nuisance to carrying around. But with this seal…" Naruto said and then made the tiger seal. "Burn!" he said and the seal immediately burst into flames that burned for a second before the scroll was gone and was replaced with a pile of ashes that Naruto swept onto the floor.

"What the hell!" Tsunade screamed. "That was a collector's item and now it's gone forever!" she said angrily and started to charge chakra to her fist.

"Tsunade watch!" Jiraiya said and the blonde women watched as Naruto quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper of her desk and scribbled a new seal down. As he finished it, with amazing speed, he pointed to the kanji for 2. "This here specifies that it is the final seal in the process. This here tells the seal that it should summon a sake bottle. The seal will be holding this sake bottle because when I burned the first scroll the bottle was transported to the second seal and is now waiting to be unsealed. Now watch." Naruto said as he made the same unknown hand seal and muttered "Unseal".

There was a small cloud of smoke and as it disappeared the sake bottle was on top of the seal and still in perfect condition. Tsunade stared at Naruto in shock and then shook her head. "Unbelievable! You made this up?" she asked and he shrugged.

"That and a few more but since I'm just on the basics… I don't have anything crazy like the Yondaime did. Jiraiya spent most of the time drilling the meaning of Fūinjutsu into my mind. Plus he had me practice certain seals until I could make them in about five seconds. I am going to start practicing Novice sealing soon though and then my Fūinjutsu library will expand." Naruto said and Tsunade stared at him.

"What happened to the Naruto I knew?" she asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Anyways, he got smarter as you can see. But other than the stuff I said I worked with him on his strength, speed, strategic planning, weapons, and we also worked on…" Jiraiya trailed off and looked around before continuing. "We worked on controlling Kyūbi's chakra and we figured out that Naruto can use 1 tails worth and stay in control… anymore and he loses control. He also can easily call upon the Kyūbi's chakra now and he also is working on a seal to place over the Yondaime's in order to make it so he can just access the demonic chakra without having to think about it." Jiraiya said and Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, so it sounds like you got stronger over the time you were gone… I want to see you in action though so I'm thinking that I'll have you face off against another ninja to test you. How does a test tomorrow sound?" Tsunade asked and stared at the sun kissed blonde boy.

_It sounds perfect…_ Naruto thought coldly. "Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow at…?" He let the sentence hang in mid air to find out where he should be even though it wouldn't matter.

"Training grounds 42, you'll be tested there." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay sounds good." He said and waved at both Sannin. "I'd love to stay and talk about how life has slowly fossilized since the beginning of time with you old dust bags but I have to be somewhere." Naruto said and ran out of the room just as Tsunade chucked a large stamper at the area he just stood. It embedded itself in the wall and sat there quivering.

XXX

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, his eyes sweeping back and forth for the area that he was suppose to meet the rest of the Konoha ninja he had befriended. As he walked and continued to search for the place he felt a sudden presence move behind him. He felt a staunched chakra flow and he knew that he was being followed. Naruto narrowed his eyes but he didn't look back, instead he took turned right onto a street that led out to the training fields. He increased his pace realizing that he had to deal with the problem before he got to the restaurant which meant he had to hurry so that he wasn't late. As building s and familiar faces passed him by he focused completely on his objective, eliminating that threat. He was so involved with this thought that he didn't even notice when he ran into someone.

He was snapped out of his daze and muttered a quick apology as he looked up to find himself looking at none other than his Jōnin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Naruto mentally cursed at the bad luck while outwardly he grinned. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he said and scratched the back of his head. "It's been awhile eh?" he said and Kakashi looked Naruto up and down once before giving him and eye smile.

"Ah, Naruto! Yes it has been awhile. So you're back from your training trip I presume?" he asked and Naruto nodded. His eyes flickered to his right quickly, so quickly that Kakashi wasn't able to detect the movement and so he didn't see Naruto look directly at his pursuer.

"Yeah, I'm here for now but hey sensei, I hate to cut this short but I got to run out to the fields. I want to try out this brand new jutsu I invented but I don't want anyone to see until tomorrow so I'll catch up with you later!" Naruto said as he danced around Kakashi quickly.

"Um, okay then." Kakashi muttered and turned around and began to walk again.

"Oh yeah, sensei!" Naruto said as he turned around. "Here, this should keep you busy." Naruto said and pulled out a small golden book.

Kakashi stared at him in shock before he tenderly held out his hands. "Is that…?" he muttered and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Ero-sennin just finished it, gave me the very first copy ever made." Naruto said and tossed it to his old teacher. "Enjoy it; I didn't like it very much." Naruto said and dashed away, leaving a very enthralled Kakashi to open up the small perverted book and read the first page, only to promptly faint form shock, enthusiasm, and disbelief.

XXX

Naruto stepped out on to a deserted training field finally and walked into the clearing. He could still feel the presence behind him and so he turned towards it, his face going blank, and his eyes going from a warm vibrant blue to a deadly ice blue. He scanned the woods and finally was able to pick out his pursuer.

"I know you're there. Come out." He ordered in a cold voice. As the words left his mouth and slowly made their way through the woods he waited for a few seconds before suddenly a black shape detached itself from the forest. A person landed a mere 15 feet away from him and stared at him blankly. Naruto looked the person over and sighed in contempt. It was a boy that was about his age with pale skin. He had black hair that was slightly long otherwise he had no distinguishing features. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a shirt that showed his stomach. On his back he had on a ninja-to. "I take it that your one of Danzō's Ne ninja? Naruto asked and the boy cocked his head at him.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" the boy asked and Naruto stared at him and didn't answer.

"You know… I have somewhere to be and I don't like when people follow me." Naruto said as he pulled out slip of paper. "I think you should hurry up and die eh?" he asked and the boy stared at him with an emotionless face.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto right? You may call me Sai." The boy said and closed his eyes in a smile.

"You shouldn't ever close your eyes in combat." A sudden icy voice said right in his ear. Sai felt a sudden pressure on his throat and he looked over to find Naruto glaring at him with his middle and pointer finger pressed against his throat. "For that mistake you're done for." Naruto said and jumped away. "Unseal!" he shouted and immediately the seal that Naruto had pressed to Sai's neck exploded. Naruto had made it while he walked towards the training field. He had sealed a explosive note that was just about to explode into it and then quickly burned it and then drew up the second part of the seal as he approached the training field.

Naruto looked towards the smoking area that the Ne ninja had once stood and when the dust settled down he found his self looking at a small pile of rubble with ink spread over it. Naruto sighed as he turned and found Sai looking at him blankly again. "You should have just died there…" Naruto muttered.

"I can't, Danzō has a mission for me to do and I must do it. Please come with me peacefully." Sai asked and Naruto chuckled and slowly held up his hand.

"Oh… you're going to wish you hadn't joined that man's organization." Naruto said darkly.

XXX

Naruto walked into the BBQ place only a few minutes late. As he entered he heard a loud chorus of voices talking in the back and he figured that Sakura had gone and rented out an entire area of the restaurant. He began walking towards it when he suddenly snapped his fingers and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a scroll and opened it. Inside was the Sai, suspended in eternal animation. It was fitting for the boy that fought with ink drawings. Naruto hadn't wasted time killing the boy. Form what he was told Danzō placed a seal on all of his ninja that prevented them from talking about Danzō's plans. If he understood that right he knew that he could probably over ride the seal and if that failed he could just kill Danzō and then the seal would most likely disappear. Naruto quickly made half a tiger seal with his left hand and threw the scroll behind him and as it sailed it turned to dust.

Naruto walked to the back of the BBQ shop and pulled open a sliding door. In the room he found himself looking at all of his former comrades. There was one long table and people were sitting on either side. Starting on the backside of the table going from left to right was Sakura, an empty seat (pillow since they are all kneeling or sitting cross legged) that was most likely for him, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Shino and on the other side from left to right was Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten and they all had their backs to him. Behind Kiba was a giant white dog that Naruto assumed was Akamaru.

At the sound of the door sliding open everyone ceased their conversations and all eyes turned to him. He stood there awkwardly for a second before he raised a hand and waved at everyone. "Hey guys." He muttered and slowly walked over to the seat next to Sakura. He sat down slowly and looked at the pink haired girl who smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled and cuffed his hand and pounded it on Naruto's back. "What's up?" he yelled and as soon as the obnoxious boy yelled that everyone was bustling and talking again firing questions at Naruto.

"So are you back in Konoha for good now?" Chōji asked after he finished a piece of meat. Naruto thought for a second before answering kind of hesitantly and what seemed like sadly, to Sakura, yes.

"Where did you go?" Ino asked as she leaned forward. Her eyes were scanning Naruto up and down taking in his every little detail.

"All over actually; I visited Kumo but Ero-Sennin got the Raikage pissed at us because he went and peeped on the guy's niece. Then we went to Suna and we stayed there for a little bit. I actually visited with Temari and Gaara." Naruto said and everyone looked at Temari accusingly since she had forgotten to tell them that.

"I forgot to say anything…" she muttered and took a drink of her tea.

"Then I wanted to go to Iwa but… yeah I look too much like the Yondaime so they chased us out before we even made it to the village." Naruto said with a sheepish grin and everyone chuckled lightly. "Otherwise I went to a bunch of small villages and what not and I even spent some time on the seas." Naruto said and everyone nodded.

"So how strong are you now my youthful friend?" Lee yelled as he stood to his feet. "You shall show me in a spar between us right now!" he yelled and Tenten responded by grabbing a pair of tongs and grabbing the loud boys ear with them.

"Sit down Gai jr." she said with very little patience. Naruto stared at all of his friends and gave them a grin.

"Yeah it was weird not having you guys with me, but I'm back now." Naruto said and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, and things are going to be different." She said and everyone joined in on her laughter.

_If only you knew… if only you knew._ Naruto thought within his mind. He wouldn't be able to stay here for long since he had to take care of his mission. It was nice to spend some time with his friends again but… he had things to do, people to see. Naruto waited for a few more minutes as everyone began to converse again and then he slowly stood to his feet.

"Well, I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I have to get going. I'll see everyone… later." He said after some thought and everyone waved at him.

"Hey wait up; it's about time for me to go home to." Sakura said and she stood to her feet. Naruto stared at her and shrugged and both of them walked out but not before Naruto heard Kiba muttered something about them dating. This caused Naruto to laugh quietly and then shut the sliding door behind him, muffling the voices of his friends. He and Sakura walked out of the store in silence and down the street. The sun had already set and Naruto realized that more time had gone by in there then he actually thought had.

"So, I have to go this way…" Sakura said suddenly stopping in front of a road. The moon cast its light down on her features making her hair glow like it had earlier that day. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow eh?" she asked and Naruto nodded sadly.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again Sakura." Naruto said and he turned away just as she did and they went their separate ways. "I wish I could see you again…" he whispered as a breeze kicked up and ruffled his hair.

XXX

"Danzō what shall we do about this new problem that has arose?" Koharu asked the man in front of him. Danzō, as was his name, almost had his entire face wrapped in bandages while his right arm was in a sling from some battle injury. The man looked at Koharu with his one good eye and he sighed.

"I fear that I do not know. My spy that I had on Uzumaki tail has not reported back to me yet." Danzō said and he looked around the room. The room they were in was nothing but a large cement room that was rein enforced with seals that made anything said in the room impossible to hear outside of it. The room was lit entirely by torch light which made all three of the people's faces in the room flicker. Danzō's gaze moved back down to Koharu's and then over to the man's wife Homura. "What are you guys thinking about doing?" he asked and Homura chuckled before she answered.

"I think we should get the boy banished… it would suit this villages needs best." She said and Koharu nodded.

"Yes but that would be hard to do, after his training he is undoubtedly stronger and he had the Hokage's full support. We can't truly do anything." Koharu muttered and Danzō sighed. He was about to speak again when suddenly there was a knock at the large metal door and he looked at the two people in front of him.

"There is Sai; he hopefully brings good news…" Danzō muttered. "Enter!" he barked and the door slowly opened up at the command. The hallway was dark and so no one could see the figure standing there clearly. Danzō squinted and he nodded. It looked as though Sai did have something to report. "Come boy, what news do you bring?" Danzō demanded and the figure stepped into the light. It wasn't Sai.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danzō said angrily as a blonde haired boy stepped into the room. The blonde boy was none other than the topic being discussed, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I have a mission." Naruto said as he stepped closer into the torch light and everyone saw his appearance. He wore the same clothes he had on today which didn't really intimidate the people in the room. The outfit that the blonde usually wore never actually intimidated someone or even showed that he was serious. Naruto stared at them blankly before he raised two fingers in front of him and barked a simple command.

"Kai!"

A cloud of smoke enveloped the boy and when it finally faded away Koharu and Homura gasped at his actual appearance. He had on a pair of black pants with red clouds on them. He wore no shirt and so they could all see his finely carved chest and very visible six pack. His biceps were rather large also and sitting diagonal on his back so that the hilt was above his right shoulder and the point was at his left hip, was a single sword and on the hilt hung a chain that hung down slightly. Danzō stared at the boy in shock and slowly stood to his feet.

"Why are you here? Did the Hokage order you to do this?" He demanded to know and Naruto chuckled darkly.

"No." He said the word with enough contempt and hates to make all three retired ninja cringe with fear. "For once the Hokage didn't order someone to kill people within the village." Naruto said coldly and pointed at the Hitai-ate on his forehead. All three of their gazes traveled upward and saw the same old Konoha symbol on the Hitai-ate only instead of gleaming brightly there was a large gash running through it.

"No… this is what we feared!" Danzō shouted and Naruto chuckled.

"To bad, it was your own faults." Naruto said as he cracked his neck and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they weren't cerulean blue but instead they were crimson red and the pupils were now slits. The red seemed to glow and show a lust for blood. Homura growled angrily and she began to yell at Naruto.

"You demon… do not sp-!" that was as far as she got because suddenly Naruto was surrounded by a red cloak that looked like water. Behind him swayed two tails. Naruto was crouched on the ground his hands planted flat and his canines were protruding from his mouth as he glared at the three ninjas.

"Oh no…" Koharu muttered but his and Homura's fears were short lived for they suddenly felt a sharp pain rocket through their chest and they found that they couldn't draw a breath in order to gasp or cry out in pain. They looked down and they found Naruto's demonic cloak arms in their chest. In the blink of an eye he had shot them out and they had impaled both of the councilors.

"You two always pissed me off." Naruto said as he watched Koharu begin to hack up blood violently. Homura was already dead and Naruto grinned. "Have fun in hell!" he screamed and threw both of his arms apart, sending both old ninja's flying into the walls. Danzō cringed as he heard a sickening squelch and he looked over to see that Koharu's head was almost completely destroyed now. His body was entirely covered in blood and the same blood was slowly spreading across the ground. Danzō let his gaze travel over to Homura but he found the same exact sight.

"Now Danzō, they had it easy. My orders are to kill you but you know… I've heard some nasty rumors." Naruto said as he slowly stood to his feet, his demonic cloak arms had already retracted. "I've heard that… you have a Sharingan eye under those bandages and that your arm there is covered with them." Naruto said and Danzō growled at the boy.

"Who told you those things?" Danzō spit at the boy as he quickly released his arm from the sling and pulled the bandages form his face. Sure enough Naruto had been right and in Danzō's right eye was a Sharingan and a dozen different eyes were within his arm.

"You're fucking sick! You ordered the death of the Uchiha clan along with that old fucker Sarutobi and then you fucking stole their eyes? What kind of sick fuck would do that?" Naruto said as he reached up with his right arm and slowly drew out his sword. "Wait never mind don't answer that… I have specific orders anyways." Naruto said and held his sword out to his side. (The sword looks just like Ichigo's in Bankai form.) He twisted it and Danzō watched as Naruto disappeared from sight. The man's Sharingan barely was able to follow it and he jumped out of the way as the black sword whizzed by the area that his head was just in.

"Where is my ninja?" Danzō shouted. "What have you done with Sai?"

"Oh, don't worry I have him." Naruto said as he lunged forward and as Danzō dodged to Naruto's right, he spun on his heel bringing his sword around in an arc to his left and managed to bring the sword around clip Danzō on the arm that didn't hold the Sharingan before the man jumped away again. Naruto growled with impatience as he held the sword straight up in front of him and glared at Danzō.

"Do you want to know why this blade is so special?" Naruto asked and Danzō stared at him and Naruto decided to go on. "It was given to me by the Shinigami when he helped my father seal the Kyūbi into me. I just acquired it a year back and ever since I've been practicing with it." As the words left his mouth Danzō stared at him in shock.

"Your father was the…" the man trailed off. Danzō knew almost everything about everyone but he didn't know that tad bit of information.

"Oh yes, he was the Yondaime Hokage. That's another reason I'm sick of this village." Naruto said and he turned his wrist so that the blade was horizontal in front of him. "This village is corrupt." Naruto said and ran at Danzō and slashed across the man's chest but since the old hawk pulled back he was only nicked by the blade. As the man landed Naruto swung down viciously at his left leg and succeeded in driving his sword into the man's leg rather deep. Danzō let out a grunt of pain as he jumped back and landed awkwardly on his right leg so as not to aggravate his now injured left one. "It's not even ruled by the Hokage but instead by the council. It keeps secrets and kills anyone to keep those secrets." Naruto said as he lunged at Danzō yet again and drove his blade into the man's gut.

"Oh yeah, it's also treated me like shit!" Naruto said as he pulled the blade out and in one fluid movement he sliced downward at Danzō's right arm and took it clean off. Danzō screamed in pain as he watched the arm full of the Sharingan he worked so hard to get fall to the floor. "That's the first half of the mission." Naruto muttered and then looked at Danzō. "Now, for the second part-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Danzō screamed and suddenly Naruto felt the ground shake as Danzō roared. Naruto watched with amusement as chakra covered the man and suddenly wood began to sprout from the area his arm used to be in.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this." Naruto muttered and did a back hand spring, grabbing the severed arm in the process.

_Also get Shisui's eyes, Danzō has one in his right eye socket and the other is somewhere on his arm. Try to bring them all back without destroying any of them._

Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and pen and drew one of his special seals on it quickly. "Seal!" he yelled and watched as the arm disappeared. "Burn!" he finished and he threw the ashes of the scroll away. Naruto then turned back to Danzō and sighed. "I need one more thing form you so…" he muttered and dashed at Danzō who swung his new wooden arm at Naruto.

"Die you insolent DEMON!" Danzō screamed.

"Show me your fangs! KETSUKI! (Extinguisher of Moons)" Naruto roared as he swung his sword down. Danzō was blinded by a brilliant white light and after he was blinded he then heard.

"**Shintsukiru!" **(Crimson Moon Cutter!)

Naruto landed lightly and stared at Danzō whose eyes were wide open and staring forward in shock. Naruto sheathed Ketsuki, the blade already back in its sealed form and muttered out loud. "Didn't see that one coming did you?" he asked but there was no real point behind the question since Danzō was dead. Naruto turned towards the man just as his body, which was cut in two by the attack, fell in half. Blood splashed across the floor and Naruto made a face of disgust as he drew out Ketsuki again and held the tip of it next to the pool of blood. He watched in disgusting fascination as all of Danzō's blood was sucked up leaving the man rather dry. Naruto then walked over to the man's right side as he re-sheathed Ketsuki and kneeled down. He quickly plucked the Sharingan out of the man's eyes socket and redrew another seal and then sealed the eyeball away. Naruto flicked the nasty stuff that was on his hand off onto Danzō's dead body.

"I don't see why you have to absorb the blood of the enemies you kill…" Naruto muttered to his sword as his demon cloak slowly vanished into thin air.

"_It is because when you use my attack against an opponent and it kills them it also gives them some of my life force. If I absorb their blood thought I get that life force back and then more added strength so over time I become stronger and stronger."_ A feminine voice replied inside his head and he shrugged.

"Whatever, as long as it makes you happy Hime." Naruto muttered and he heard an angry buzz at the back of his head. He chuckled as he burned the scroll and started out the door. "I hope my clones finished their job." He muttered as he sent a mental thought out to his clones to destroy themselves once they completed their tasks. Suddenly he felt a few clones disappear and then he felt a large multitude of the 100 clones he had sent out disappear. He stumbled and caught himself on a wall as he held his head in agony. He felt a dull throb and he cursed as he felt a head ache rock his body. He breathed deeply for a few seconds before he stood up straight and wiped his hand across his forehead, clearing it of sweat.

He began walking again, leaving the scene of brutal murder behind himself.

XXX

"Tsunade-sama!" a sudden scream awoke the Hokage who had fallen asleep on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Shizune who had kicked the door open and was standing their panting. "The dead bodies of Koharu, Homura, and Danzō were just found inside Danzō's chambers! We have witnesses who say they saw a blond walk out of the chamber about five minutes before our men found the dead bodies." Shizune said and Tsunade cursed.

_There's no way it was Naruto… but who else has blonde hair like that? _She thought. "I want every ninja out looking for Uzumaki Naruto now!" Her order was not relayed though because as soon as the words left her mouth an explosion rocked Konoha. The concussion of the blast rocked the Hokage tower and the windows shattered. Tsunade and Shizune were thrown against the wall and fell to the ground groaning in pain.

XXX

Sakura had just gotten ready for bed and was about to climb in when she decided to go to the window for some odd reason. She turned and drew open her curtains and opened them. She wasn't worried about people seeing her in just a small bra that pretty much showed all of her breasts and her panties that were tight on her. In fact she didn't have to worry because her windows were tinted from the outside meaning no one could see in. She looked out at the moon that was set above the Hokage monument. She smiled softly and she was about to close the curtain when she suddenly saw a figure land atop the monument. She squinted and since her house was rather close to the mountain she could see the blonde hair on top of her team mates head.

"Naruto… what are you doing up there at this time of night?" she wondered aloud. As soon as she said this she felt a large vibration and she turned herself on reflex just as her window shattered and a large explosion and concussion threw her backwards onto her bed where she bounced and slammed into her wall.

XXX

Naruto landed on top of the Hokage monument and looked over the village he once wanted to protect. Now he wanted it to burn. He chuckled lowly and raised his hand up to his face, closed one eye, and put the entire village between his middle finger and thumb. He slowly crushed it and then… he snapped his fingers.

BOOM!

He was rewarded with several dozen pillars of fire suddenly shooting into the air which signaled the area's that his clones had laid explosive tags that he himself had made. They didn't have the power of just one tag; instead they had the power of 20 tags. Naruto watched with a cold stare as panic took over the village. Civilians were running around trying to escape, ninja were jumping around some trying to help the civilians while others worked to put the fires out. Naruto looked over at the Hokage tower which had been covered in tags also and he was surprised to see that it was still standing.

"Hmm, that clone must have not made it." Naruto mused and sighed. "Oh well, I guess I should make my announcement and get the hell out of dodge. I can't fight everyone in this village yet, hell I probably couldn't beat Tsunade and Jiraiya by myself." Naruto muttered and thought about the fight for a little bit. He laughed as he imagined kicking his old sensei's ass and then teaching the old hag a lesson. As he thought about all this time passed by and he didn't notice the person coming up to him.

"N-Naruto? What's going on?" Sakura's scared voice asked and Naruto felt his blood freeze. He turned slowly to see Sakura, showing her his appearance in the moonlight. The girl took in his features with wide eyes and then her gaze traveled back up to Naruto. "Why are you dressed like that?" she whispered.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said and walked forward. The girl was dressed in her clothes she had on earlier but Naruto could see dried blood on her forehead and arms which meant she was hit by the explosion or thrown by the concussion. Either way she had already healed herself. He stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said and his hand flashed blue and suddenly Sakura felt herself crash down to the ground as though an immense weight was put on her.

"N-Naruto, what did you do to me?" she asked in a strangled whisper. Tears were making their way to her eyes as she began to piece the pieces of the puzzle together.

"It's a gravity seal my dad invented only I went back and re did it. I can place it on people and restrict their movements by applying the seal to a certain part of their body. If I applied it to your legs then you wouldn't have been able to walk but I put it on your shoulder so you can't move at all…you do have Tsunade's monstrous strength." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"What did you do to the village?" Sakura asked with a horrified whisper. "You've killed so many! Why Naruto! You have been back for only a day!" Sakura screamed as tears poured over her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said and turned to the village again. He cupped his hands over his mouth and applied chakra to his voice box and lungs and took a deep breath.

"Citizens of Konoha! This is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune as many of you know, and hate me for. This destruction you see here today is of my own doing. You see I discovered something about this village that has pissed me off beyond all things. For those of you who know you'll know it takes a lot for me to get angry. What I learned was that this village is corrupt. It is worthless. It demoralizes people. It is willing to wipe out an entire clan of innocent women and children and blame it all on one person. It is willing to take an innocent child, seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune into the child, and then treat that child who saved them like shit! It pisses me off that my father, oh yes everyone I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, it pisses me off that my father gave his only son as a sacrifice so that I could save you all. He was your hero, your leader, your everything! And after he sealed the fox away in me he asked just one thing; treat me as the hero I am. But no, you said 'fuck it' to what your hero said and treated his on like shit. Then there were those who didn't believe the treatment was right, but you raised no hand to stop it. It is for that reason there that I have brought operation Hi no Ame (Rain of Fire) down upon this village. I hope you all realize your countless mistakes as I leave you, I hope you remember all I did for you as I leave you, I hope you all fucking beg for mercy when I return." Naruto said as his voice died down.

He looked away from the village, his face cold and hard and he walked over to Sakura. He bent down and tapped her on the shoulder, in the exact area that he had placed the seal and it glow blue before fading away. Sakura looked up at him in horror, shock, sadness, anger, but most of all; she looked up at Naruto with disbelief. Naruto stared at her for a second before he started to walk away again.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she pulled herself to her feet. "Why did you do this? Why didn't you just tell the Hokage?" Sakura asked as she wiped away at the tears on her face.

Naruto stopped walking and turned to Sakura. "Because Sakura-chan, the Hokage is corrupt also. It was the Sandaime that ordered the entire Uchiha clan to be eradicated. Uchiha Itachi is innocent." Naruto said simply and Sakura gasped.

"No…" she muttered and Naruto began walking again. "Are you going to do this to me also?" she said sadly and dashed forward. She was about to wrap her arms around Naruto to hold him when suddenly he turned and caught both her wrists. "You're just going to leave me after not seeing me for 2 years!" Sakura screamed and kicked at the blonde but her foot didn't connect with him. "I thought you promised to bring Sasuke back! I didn't think you meant that you would leave the village just like he did!" Sakura said using anything in her arsenal to keep Naruto there.

"Sakura-chan, I gave up on Sasuke awhile ago, and sadly yes…I am going to leave you. It felt good to see you again…but this village holds nothing for me. If you want you can come with me, but to follow me is to cut ties with all your friends, family, everything Sakura-chan…everything." He said and stared at her.

"No…" she whispered and he nodded. He let go of her wrists and in one quick movement his hand connected with her neck. Sakura felt Déjà vu as she fell. Naruto looked at her and instead of whispering a thanks… he said.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." As she fell Naruto caught her and set her down. He took one last look at the burning village and ran off into the night.

XXX

*Three Days Later*

XXX

Naruto was walking over a large river towards a giant boulder with a seal on it. Over the boulder or rather, the boulder was in front of a large red gate that showed that it was home to the Akatsuki. Naruto had pulled on his Akatsuki cloak or his own version of it. Instead of the heavy cloak that all members wore he wore his Akatsuki pants he had on before and over that he had on a black robe that had clouds on it. (Think Yondaime's cool robe thing only black with the red clouds on it, minus the kanji on the back.) His sword was strapped on his back still only it was underneath the cloak and the blade was tilted more upward so that the tip of the sheath didn't stick out while the hilt was a bit easier to grab. He wore no undershirt and instead allowed the cloak to hang open to reveal his chest and abs underneath. The cloak had no sleeves, the collar only covered his neck, and it hung down and ended a bit before his knees.

Naruto raised a hand as he drew closer to the boulder and touched it. The rock shook slightly and began to rise off the ground until it hovered twenty feet above the water and allowed him access to the base. He entered inside the hideout and as he got further in the boulder slowly came to rest down upon the ground, once again sealing the base off to un-wanted visitors. Naruto walked forward into a large empty cavern. Against one wall he saw the forms of both Sasori and Deidra staring at him, waiting for him to hurry. Sasori looked away from Naruto and let his gaze travel up to the nine rock pillars that stood in a perfect semi circle. Sasori jumped up on one and landed lightly and Deidra did the same landing on the pillar next to Sasori.

"About time heh?" Deidra asked and Naruto ignored the man. Naruto had already been to this hideout about three times now and all three times he had met Deidra and he hated him each time. Instead Naruto let his gaze travel over to Sasori, the one member he actually liked, which wasn't very much.

"Sasori…" Naruto muttered. (Sasori isn't using that hulky puppet, he is actually in his regular form- red hair, 18, immortalized state etc.) "Please call Leader-Sama, I've finished my mission." He said and Sasori nodded and closed his eyes. It took only a mere minute but suddenly Naruto found himself looking at 7 holograms that looked like rainbows but had the same outline as their real body.

"Naruto, you have completed the mission I set upon you I take it?" a man with spiky hair asked. He had weird purple eyes with rings around the pupil. Other than that Naruto didn't know anymore about his features.

"Yes, I killed Danzō and both councilors. I also caused heavy damage in Konoha and in the process I tried to destroy the Hokage tower but for some reason my clones didn't properly set the exploding tags." Naruto said and the man known as Leader nodded his head.

"Why did you set about the task with clones and not do it yourself?" he asked and Naruto bowed.

"I didn't want to spend much time in the village so while I found Danzō and killed him I had clones setting the explosive tags about Konoha so that when I finished with the old man I could easily continued on with the second part of the mission." Naruto said and Leader nodded.

"That was good thinking. Now I believe that Itachi asked of something while you were there. The Sharingan that Danzō held, were you able to retrieve all of them?" Leader asked and Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Hai, I have them sealed away right now and I will make the second seal to unseal them the next time I meet Itachi. I do not want the things I got to expire. I also was able to retrieve every eye without damaging any of them." He added and Leader nodded.

"Good, now since you have finally attained the ranks of an Akatsuki elite you may now take up the mantle of Kikan (Time). Here is your ring, do not lose it." Leader said this and Naruto watched as a beam of light shout from Leader's rock and hit the ground in front of him when it faded Naruto looked down and found a black ring on the ground. He picked it up and slid it onto his ring finger on his right hand. He looked at the face of the ring which was spherical, flat, white, and held the Kanji for Time.

"Thank-you Leader-sama." Naruto said as he looked at the man in charge. "What is my next assignment?" he asked and he heard a man on the mantle of Jinsei (Life) snort at his question.

"You're such a goody goody… stop being a pussy and just fucking ask 'What the hell do you want me to do now?'. No more of this 'Yes Leader-sama' or 'Thank-you Leader-sama' it's fucking sick!" the man yelled and Naruto stared at him blankly.

"Hidan! Silence!" Leader roared and Hidan immediately shut his mouth.

"Yes Leader-sama." He muttered and looked away.

"Your next assignment Naruto." Leader said and looked over at Sasori and Deidra. "Is to accompany Sasori and Deidra to Sunagakure and help neutralize and capture the Kazekage, holder of the Ichibi, Gaara."

Naruto closed his eyes and inwardly sighed. He hated the desert. "Hai Leader-sama, capture the Ichibi no Shukaku Jinchūriki Gaara."

XxXxX

AN: Here is a special update because I feel guilty about restarting the story. Now as you can see things have majorly changed from the original story and if you haven't read that story then I guess you're just really lucky because you get the story retold. Also I know Danzō was strong in the manga and shit but seriously, he's old and let's face it, he couldn't beat Naruto in a fight if he tried so I just made him easy to kill; think of him being about as strong as a low Jōnin. As for the Akatsuki members, there will be no stupid ass Madra leading the Akatsuki in this story. There may be a Tobi eventually but he won't be Uchiha Madra in disguise. I have a different plan for Uchiha Madra, he's still going to be a bad guy but I'm going to make things more interesting with him.

Here is a list of all the Mantle's and the people that are on them.

Hi (Fire) – Itachi

Mizu (Water) – Kisame

Tsuchi (Earth) – Zetsū

Jūryoku (Gravity) – Pein

Sōzō (Creation) – Deidra

Tamashī (Spirit) – Kōnan

Kikan (Light) – Naruto

Jinsei (Life) – Hidan

Suna (Sand) – Sasori

Kokoro (Heart) – Kakuzu

**Ketsuki / Extinguisher of Moons-** Ketsuki is Naruto's Shinigami blade or Zanpakto (spelled wrong). It's sealed form looks like Ichigo's own Zanpakto's (Zangetsu) Bankai form. So far what we know about this blade is that when she, Ketsuki is a female, kills someone with one of her special attacks she must drink the blood of that person in order to gain back the life force she loses with the attack. So when she gains the life force back, because what she uses is entirely in the blood already, she also gains what I would call extra reserves which means Naruto doesn't have to worry about his sword becoming exhausted as long as he absorbs a lot of blood with it. Ketsuki won't drink the blood of anyone; the person has to have been killed by her. I guess what this blade really is…is a vampire.

I hopefully will be able to add more Zanpakto into the story and have them actually be cool.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Domino to Fall

The desert was a horrid place to be for many people. It was hot, dry, and barren. It made it worse though that when the wind kicked up it would through the sand around and when that sand hit someone it had the ability to scratch away at their skin like sandpaper. The person who was experiencing that horrid sand scratching the most was one Uzumaki Naruto, our blonde… character. He walked at a slow pace, dragging his feet through the sand; leaving trails that were slowly erased as the wind slowly blew little handfuls of sand over the tracks. Next to him walked Sasori, he was wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak, the collar covering half of his face leaving only his eyes visible. On his head he wore a straw hat that had little strings all around the rim that hung down and shaded his face. Next to Sasori walked Deidra wearing a similar outfit only his collar wasn't buttoned up all the way so that it allowed people to actually see his face. Naruto sighed as he reached up under his own straw hat and wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

The three walked in silence which made the entire trip very boring but at the same time it was peaceful. Naruto was able to reflect on the events that had taken place in Konoha and he thought about different ways that he could have approached the situation. He had wanted to finish everything faster but Danzō, being a traitorous coward, had a few tricks up his sleeve one being the multitude of Sharingan and two being the ability to use the Mokuton element; not that it had helped the man any. Naruto took a deep breath and let his mind wander over to Sakura; he had given the girl, his final team mate, a chance to leave the corrupted village with him but she chose to instead stay there. He remembered hearing from her that when Sasuke had left the village she had offered to go with him. It made him angry that the girl had thought about leaving the village for the traitorous Uchiha but when the team mate that actually cared for her gave her the chance to escape she rejected it. Naruto realized that Sakura still loved Sasuke, even after all the years had gone by.

_I don't see how she loves him… he hasn't done anything but hurt her. _Naruto thought as the image of Sasuke appeared in front of him as though the desert could read his mind and was casting a mirage upon him. The boy was walking slowly and Naruto glared at the fake image. He watched as the boy turned, his pale skin shining in the light, until finally his entire head was turned and Naruto could see that half of his face was covered by his cursed seal. Naruto and the image of Sasuke stared at each other until finally a strong gust picked up and the boy seemed to be blown away into a million grains of sand that floated on the wind. _I'm going to find you... I just hope you don't remember my promise because I've made a new one._ Naruto thought as the Uchiha left his mind.

The blonde turned towards Sasori who had his gaze set straight ahead, his eyes never wavered, even as the scorching wind blew across them. "Hey Sasori, how much longer until we arrive?" Naruto asked in a voice that was almost so quiet that it was lost in the god forsaken desert.

At first the man, or boy, didn't answer and let the question hang in the air. Naruto was about to set his attention back to the sand in front of him when he heard Sasori's deep yet light voice respond. "We should arrive by nightfall, I have already broken the seal on my man's mind and he knows his orders. We should be able to enter the village after defeating the main guard." The red haired boy said and Naruto nodded.

"So after we get in the village am I going to show them my true art, or is the blonde brat just going to go rampant and get the demon brat, heh?" Deidra suddenly asked and ignored Naruto clenching his fists at the name 'demon brat'. Naruto knew for sure that when the time came he would undoubtedly kill the blonde clay user due to annoyance and irritation. Naruto's head slowly turned towards Deidra who acted as though he didn't see the blonde.

"Jinchūriki, Gaara isn't a demon brat. He is the container of the Ichibi no Shukaku, get it right." Naruto said in a cold voice. Deidra snorted and looked over at the teenage blonde who posed no real threat to him.

"Who cares if I call him a demon brat or a hell spawn? The point is-"Deidra was silenced as he felt a cold sting at the base of his throat. His eyes traveled forward as he halted his walking and met the crimson red gaze of Naruto. The boy was glaring at him with bloodlust and anger, Ketsuki was drawn and pointed straight ahead. Deidra could feel the pulse in his neck thrumming, the blade had already made a small nick and a single droplet of ruby red blood ran down his neck, disappearing inside of his cloak.

"The point is…that I don't really like you and wouldn't mind to see my blade embedded inside of your chest. The point right now is that you can either shut the fuck up, or you'll find your voice box gone." Naruto said in a deadly tone, letting a small amount of killing intent, which was amplified by Kyūbi's own bloodlust, roll off him. He saw Deidra shiver once before the man shook the cold feeling off.

"You touch me and you'll have Leader to deal with." Deidra said and Naruto blinked slowly as his eyes reverted back to their normal color and shape.

"Do you think so? I do believe you piss Leader off also." Naruto said as he quickly sheathed his sword and walked back to his spot and continued onward. Sasori hadn't stopped walking at all and was a bit farther ahead then the two blondes. Naruto picked up his pace while Deidra hung back a bit and wiped the blood off his neck and glared at the retreating boys back.

"I can't wait till I have the chance to kill your worthless ass." Deidra muttered and started walking again.

XXX

"Report!" Tsunade barked as Asuma and Kakashi appeared in front of her. She had bandage around her arm due to a deep gash she suffered during Naruto's attack. She had healed it but it still was sore and tender so she had it wrapped so she didn't aggravate it any. The last thing that she needed was to worry about having a sore arm while she went about her business, which there was a lot of due to the blonde ninja who had gone rogue 4 days ago.

The silver haired Jōnin, Kakashi stepped forward; his one visible eye held no happiness in it, just seriousness. "We traveled around a lot of Fire country but we found no trace of Naruto. Where ever he went is almost impossible to find without any leads." Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded. She sighed sadly and pressed the palms of both her hands on either side of her temples and closed her eyes, her head angled down towards the desk.

_Why? WHY did he betray us all like this?_ She thought sadly as she opened her eyes and looked at the white page before herself. It was a single page with a very familiar picture of Uzumaki Naruto. The page was laid out like this…

Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'11"  
Class: Genin  
Status: Missing  
Rank: B  
Hair: Blonde  
Eye: Blue  
Distinguishing features: Three whisker marks on each cheek.  
Description: Holder of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, has small arsenal of Jutsu, Summons Toads, Large Chakra reserves.  
Mission: Capture, Do not kill!

Tsunade stared at Naruto's page in the bingo book and sadly reached over and grabbed her stamper. She dipped it in the ink pad and then slammed it down in the middle of the page and tucked it in an envelope. She then set it in a basket that Shizune would grab and deliver to ANBU Headquarters later that day. She sighed and looked up at Kakashi and Asuma who were looking at her sadly.

"I don't see why he did it… now he's out there alone with the threat of the Akatsuki looming over him." Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded in agreement. The one eyed ninja was feeling just as bad as Tsunade was; he had lost another one of his students and the only one he had left was now in an emotional spiral and he wasn't exactly sure she would be completely okay afterwards. Kakashi turned away from the Hokage and began to leave the office.

"Me either Tsunade-sama, I just can't figure it out." Kakashi said with sarcasm in his voice. Tsunade could only watch as he left, she wasn't able to call out to him and demand him to come back, she could only watch a sensei walk away after losing another student.

XXX

While the village was taking actions to repair the damage caused by Naruto's sudden betrayal, one single pink haired girl sat in her room, in the bed, under the covers, in the same clothes she wore the same night Naruto had left four days ago. She was curled up in a ball as she buried her head in her knees and her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had no more tears to cry after losing her final team mate so she settled for trapping herself in her room to escape pitiful eyes. Everyone already knew by now that both her team mates had abandoned her, she even heard whispers about how she would be next. Would she though? Naruto had offered her a chance to escape but she denied it, the village was to important. She couldn't believe what Naruto had said but yet… it all made sense.

The only thing she couldn't figure out is WHY Naruto had killed Danzō and the elders and then brought about his operation Hi no Ame? That was the question that most people were probably thinking but she herself still couldn't find the answer. Sakura let out a sigh that was infused with the dying remains of a sob and she opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through her window. It had been fixed the day after the attack by her father. Surprisingly her house only suffered one damage, broken windows. On the inside things were thrown about but other than that her house had fared much better than those caught in the vicinity of Naruto's bombs. Sakura slowly pulled the covers off herself and swung her legs over the bed. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were still puffy, she could still feel dirt on her body from when Naruto had placed the seal on her, driving her into the ground, and finally she felt like she hadn't bathed in days. Technically she hadn't bathed in four days.

Sakura let out another sigh and pulled herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door to the rather large room and slowly dragged her feet over to the large counter top sink she had. She placed both hands firmly on the edge of the marble counter and looked into her mirror; her haggard reflection looked back at her. Her once bright emerald eyes were duller due to her sorrow; her lively face looked stressed and tense. She closed her eyes as she straightened herself and walked over to her shower. It wasn't a fancy shower like some people had; it was just a walk in shower that was tiled. She reached out and turned on the water and watched as it came out, steam rising from its hotness. She slowly turned the cold water on so that she didn't burn herself while she bathed. She stepped out of the shower and stripped out of all her clothes so that she stood in the middle of the bathroom naked and exposed. Sakura turned and looked in the mirror as the gentle sound of water crashing down onto the tile in the shower slowly thrummed behind her.

She had a few bruises that were very light in coloring as they faded; these were from the concussion she was hit by. Other than those bruises her body was fine, but that meant very little to her at the moment. She turned from the mirror and stepped into the shower pulling the curtain closed behind her. She slowly inched forward with her head down, her eyes closed, and felt the warm water start to crash down onto her head, immediately soaking her hair, making wet strand soft pink stick to her forehead. She felt the water run down her face and neck washing away any remaining dirt and her dried up tears, down her breasts, making her heart jump from the sudden feeling, until it raced down her stomach and then down her legs. She opened her eyes and stared at the drain where she could see clean water swirling around with dirty water and she made a face of disgust. Had she really gotten that dirty in four days of doing nothing? She brought her arms up and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling it part into smaller strands of wet hair. She tilted her face up and let the water splash down into her face, waking her up, refreshing her.

Sakura took a step back and let the water crash down onto her feet; she reached over and grabbed a small bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She lathered the white soapy hair wash up and started to scrub it into her hair; she could almost feel the dirty being washed out. After a few minutes she finished and wiping the soap that had run down into her face off, and pulling her soapy wet hair back as to stay out of her eyes, she reached for the bar of soap. She held it under the water for a second and then began to run it around her body, enjoying the feel of getting clean. After she finished washing she stepped back into the water and rinsed herself off.

"How dare you do something like this…" she whispered as she turned the water off, feeling the last dying stream of the clear liquid splash on her breasts. "Who does he think he is? He had no right to do that!" Sakura muttered angrily as she clenched her fist tightly and grabbed the shower curtain with her free hand. She ripped it open and reached out for a pink towel that was hanging next to the shower. She pulled it off the rod and wrapped it around her body, tucking it in above her left breast and then holding it with her right hand. She stepped out of the shower and into the bathroom again. Steam had filled the room and the mirror was slightly fogged up so that she could barely see herself. "Why…?" she asked the blonde who wasn't there.

As the words left her mouth the steam seemed to swirl around her and gather around the mirror. She watched as a figure formed on either side of her reflection only her reflection had its back turned and it was clothed in her normal ninja attire. To her reflections right, and her right also, was Naruto; his face set in a cold blank stare. He stood staring at her, accusing her of something she didn't do. Her gaze then flickered over to the second image, Sasuke. He stared at her with his same judgmental look he had 3 years ago. In his eyes she saw him accusing her of being weak still, worthless. Sakura's head dropped and the images quickly faded leaving the reflection of a wet pink haired girl with her head bowed, her shoulders rising up and then dropping down as she sobbed silently.

"I'll show you both… I'm not weak Sasuke; and I'm still your friend…Naruto!" She whispered as a single tear fell to the bathroom ground.

XXX

The sun was just starting to set and Naruto could feel the temperature already beginning to drop in the desert. In the distance he could see the large rock face and stands that Suna ninja used to keep guard. Sasori walked next to him while Deidra soared high in the sky on one of his clay birds. The older blonde man was hidden within the clouds so that no one could see him coming, only problem was that no matter how high he got the guards could still see him due to the fact that by the time they reached Suna the moon would be out completely and the clouds in the sky would be gone; so as the silvery light of the moon was cast out the man would be an easy sight atop his obviously not normal bird. Sasori grumbled beneath his breath as they drew closer and closer to the village.

"You don't have to enter if you don't want to." Naruto finally said and he heard a low rumble which he realized was Sasori's laugh. He didn't look away from the ledges the guards were stationed on but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Sasori was looking up at the sky.

"I don't want to… I would much rather wait for you and Deidra to capture the Jinchūriki. I made my vow that I would never enter this village unless I was there to finally destroy it." Sasori muttered these words and Naruto nodded his head. He could almost feel where Sasori was coming from but he didn't think that the man should go to such extremes, or try to avoid the village so much. If anyone should be making that vow it should be Naruto making it on Konoha.

"Sounds fine by me, I figure that Deidra will be able to distract Gaara long enough for me to sneak up on him to finish things. The only thing that I am afraid of is that Deidra might over do it and then the plan goes to shit." Naruto muttered as he let his eyes flicker up to the man on the bird for a brief second.

"I fear that the dumbass most likely will. He feels as though he needs to express his self through what he thinks is true art. Sadly enough, he is mistaken. True art isn't found in the beauty of an object made. It is found within the age, the time, the patience put into making the art. What he considers as art is nothing more than lumps of exploding clay. My art is truly the most beautiful thing there is." Sasori said in his normal tone but Naruto could tell that the man was by no doubt being overconfident on the fact that he was the most artistic person alive.

"Sasori, have you ever wondered if true art could be a mixture of both yours and Deidra's views? A mixture of passion, imagination, time, and beauty?" Naruto asked and Sasori turned his gaze over to the blonde. The red head was looking at him curiously and Naruto continued to walk forward with his gaze set on the guards that had seen them by now and were probably freaking out at the sudden threat before them. "Because I know of a girl, a couple years older than myself that can create beautiful art…only it's real. What she paints is reality, she is gifted with a rare talent and I think you guys would get along." Naruto said as they heard sudden orders to halt. They were only fifty feet away from the entrance to Suna.

"She sounds interesting, maybe I should meet her one day." Sasori said as he raised his hands up at the ninja, his cloak sleeves sliding down to reveal normal hands. They were closing in on the ninja who were frantically ordering them to halt. Naruto was slowly counting down the distance in his head, waiting for Sasori to make his move. "I think you're good now." Naruto said as they stopped twenty feet away from the wall.

"**Doku Hairikomu no Nami!" **(Wave of Penetrating Poison!)

Naruto watched as Sasori's 'hands' shifted and transformed into two large funnels with multiple barrels within. As soon as the last syllable left Sasori's mouth a large barrage of needles shot out of the barrels at rapid paces. Naruto listened as he heard a soft sliding sound as hundreds of poisonous needles flew towards the Suna ninja guard. Naruto could see the moon reflect its light onto the flying needles and he saw a liquid on them glisten brightly as though beckoning to cause death. He watched as Sasori moved his hands from his left all the way to his right which resulted in a mass majority of the ninja guard being turned into pin cushions. As soon as a person was struck they twitched violently and then collapsed. Normally, as Sasori had explained to him, the poison would take a few seconds to kick in but when it did the results were very effective; all skills to move would shut down and the person would collapse as their internal organs slowly shut down and then they'd die within three days. Of course these ninja were collapsing as soon as they were hit, which could only mean one thing; a large dosage of the poison would bring people down instantly.

Naruto chuckled as Sasori's hands shifted and returned to normal and the man put his arms back down at his sides; once again concealing the hands that held so many weapons within his cloak. The blonde continued walking forward while Sasori stopped walking stood stock still. "I will wait here, don't take too long." He muttered and Naruto shrugged.

"I'll try." He said as he took off at a dead sprint suddenly. He ran at the wall of the cliff and dashed up, being careful to avoid any needles that stuck out. As he ran up the rock face he saw the faces of men who were most likely dead by now. Their mouths were open in silent screams, their hands stuck in awkward positions as they tried to rip the needles out until the poison completely immobilized them. Naruto shook his head at how easy the people were killed. It reminded him of another reason that he hated Konoha, it was weak. Most hidden villages were to tell the truth, they had grown over confident that large numbers would be better then skill. They were wrong, if three people were able to destroy a village's guard and penetrate the village that should tell them that they had to up the quality of the Shinobi they were producing.

Naruto neared the edge of the cliff and as he reached it he shot a hand up and grabbed it, applying chakra to his finger tips as he kicked off the rock ledge with his feet. The result was him doing a back flip and landing in a crouch on top of the cliff top. He looked up and watched as Deidra circled above him slowly and then started to decrease in height until finally the man landed in front of him. Deidra stared at him blankly for a second until he opened his mouth and asked the one question he needed to know.

"Shall we begin operation Sabaku no Kogasu (Burning of the Desert)?" Deidra asked and Naruto nodded. This wasn't the time to mess around and tell the man that this wasn't a game and so Naruto held his tongue and ran forward towards the village that had no idea what was about to happen. Deidra chuckled and his giant clay bird flapped it's wings once, the wind from the wings making sand fly into the air as Deidra sped off towards the village. Naruto watched as Deidra dived straight towards the Kazekage tower and the blonde could see the older blondes hand suddenly fly across himself in an arcing movement. The bird pulled up and as Naruto began to wonder what just happened he wasn't able to finish he mental thought as the side of the Kazekage tower suddenly exploded. Naruto felt a blast of wind fly across his face but he didn't flinch, only stared at everything, watching for his opportunity to end things as quickly as possible.

As the Kazekage tower crumbled and slowly caved in a sudden geyser of sand shot from the flames and flew past Deidra, nearly hitting him. The sand geyser stopped flying upwards and began to swirl around and create a small platform and when it was finish being made Gaara, the Kazekage and the mission objective stood staring at Deidra with an empty look. Naruto took in every little detail of the platform; he had to figure out a way to get past Gaara's perfect defense. The sand platform had a flat top that was spherical while the bottom looked like it was pulled from the ground; there was no real shape to it. All in all Gaara had about twenty feet to move in all directions until he'd have to increase his surface area or he'd fall. Naruto sighed as he crouched down and covered his mouth with the area between his thumb and pointer finger, his thumb resting on his cheek bone as he tried to think of a plan.

BOOM!

Naruto chuckled as Deidra's clay explosions ran into Gaara's perfect defense and did no damage. He heard the man shout in anger but otherwise he kept his distance in order to dodge any attempts by Gaara to capture him within his sand. Deidra reached into a pouch at his side that held all his clay and began to make more explosives while Gaara flicked one hand. Naruto watched with amazement as a spear of sand shot from the ground and before Deidra could move, it speared the bird he was standing upon. Naruto was forced to cover his eyes as the bigger clay creation sent a large gust of wind sweeping out, kicking up small sand storms nearby. Naruto brought his hand down just as he heard Deidra land next to him.

"Little bastard, he just fucking sits there and uses that sand." Deidra muttered and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but I think I have an idea. Lure him on to this cliff and I'll take care of the rest." Naruto said as he pulled out his ink brush from an inner pocket. He hadn't had to ever test this seal but he would have to hope that it worked properly. "Make sure you don't get caught in this attack though." Naruto mumbled and bent down and slowly drew a seal. He ran to his left and drew another one and continued this process as Deidra yelled stupid insults to Gaara. Naruto rolled his eyes at the way Deidra thought Gaara would just respond to the insults he was tossing out.

"Then I'll rape your fucking sister in the ass as I send a wave of my art to destroy this piece of shit village!" Deidra screamed and a slow breeze of wind suddenly swept across the cliff. Naruto finished the last seal and turned to Deidra with wide eyes.

"Are you stupid?" He almost screamed and pointed at Gaara who was slowly lowering himself down into the area that Naruto and Deidra were at. "Why did you insult his fucking family you idiot?" Naruto demanded but he didn't get an answer as sand suddenly crashed down on the spot he was standing, forcing him to back flip and land a few feet away from the area Gaara had just landed.

"Which of you is going to die first?" Gaara asked in a cold tone. Naruto looked over at Deidra, getting serious once again, and then returned his gaze back to Gaara. He fell into a fighting stance and waited for Gaara to attack.

The first move came from his right. He ducked as a whip of sand aimed at his head came close to cleaving it off and then he charged forward at the red headed Kazekage. He threw a punch at the boy's face but found his hand blocked by a small wall of sand. Naruto cursed and jumped backwards, barely dodging the sand spikes that had shot out of the wall. He looked at Deidra who had already created a bird and was flying around in circles above making clay explosives. Naruto charged chakra to his feet and in one leap he jumped up and landed on Deidra's bird stumbling as the clay creation rocked form the sudden passenger.

"What the fuck? Deidra yelled and Naruto looked at him with a serious look that showed his deadly intentions of what he wanted to do to the man.

"Shut the fuck up for once and listen!" Naruto ordered and Deidra scowled at him before he became silent. "Those seals down there, there are eight of them and they all form a barrier around Gaara who actually landed just where I needed him to. The only problem is that I can't just use this seal yet, I created it awhile back but I haven't field tested it properly or used it while in battle so there is a certain condition that has to be met." Naruto said and Deidra rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Great, what the fuck is it?" he muttered as his bird suddenly banked to the right to avoid another large spike of sand. Naruto stumbled but he felt Deidra's hand clamp around his shoulder and hold him in place so he could apply chakra to his feet in order to stick to the birds back.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled and continued. "I have to apply my suppressing seal to him so that I can stop his movements. Thing is, he has that sand to protect him so I can't touch him. We have to find a way around his ultimate defense. After I place the seal I have to charge each of the eight seals with chakra which I already have a plan for. All I need to you to do is distract him so I can get the seal on him…" Naruto finished and Deidra nodded.

"Okay, I have my own plan then. You keep him busy eh, and I'll take care of the distraction… I'll show him that I don't make empty threats." Deidra said and Naruto nodded and did a back flip off of the bird. As he fell to the ground he saw a sand spike shoot up at him and he rolled to the right in mid air, grabbed the sand with his right hand and swung himself self down and around, away from Gaara. Naruto landed on his feet and slid back a couple feet and let his eyes briefly flicker over to Deidra who was rising higher and higher into the air.

"Why have you come here Akatsuki?" Gaara asked in his cold empty voice. Naruto stared at him blankly and didn't answer. Instead the blonde ran at him and jumped high into the air. He did a front flip and brought his right foot down on Gaara's head but he only met a barrier of sand. He planted his hands behind him and pushed off the sand wall and as he landed in a crouch he brought his right leg, outstretched still, around in a sweeping motion. Gaara jumped backwards and thrust his hand down at Naruto's face. A pillar of sand shot from behind Gaara and smashed into Naruto, sending him rolling backwards until he came to a stop. The blonde groaned and cursed his own stupidity for allowing himself to be caught by the red headed boy.

He jumped to his feet and let out a low curse again as he was forced to dive to the right as a arm of sand shot from Gaara's gourd on his back. A hand that was on the end of the arm tried to grab Naruto but the boy had managed to dodge in time but as he landed he felt something suddenly grab his leg. He turned and saw Gaara, sand covering his entire left arm, glaring at him. Naruto was about to yell out but Gaara's quick movement sent him flying skywards and then he found himself racing back down towards the rock.

_Fuck this is going to hurt!_ Naruto thought as he clenched his eyes closed and as soon as he did he felt his body scream in pain. There was a large explosion of shattered rock as Gaara sand hand slowly retracted from Naruto and came to rest at the boy's hip. Naruto let out a painful groan as he pulled himself from a small crater that had appeared when he was slammed into the ground. He looked at Gaara and cursed. The boy had sand covering both of his arms and they ended in large clawed hands that resembled those of a beasts. _Is he losing control?_ Naruto thought and looked at the boys face for any sign of anger or unusual expressions but he found himself staring into Gaara's same cold eyes. _No, he is just mimicking the Shukaku's cloak, only I don't think he can afford to do the whole thing because he would be ultimately slowed down._ Naruto grimaced as he considered the new complications this problem brought forth.

"Hey Sandy the fire crotch!" a sudden yelled from above cried. Naruto saw Gaara turn around and look up so he allowed himself a glance and his jaw almost dropped at what he saw. Floating next to Deidra was a giant penguin looking doll and it hovered directly over Suna. He saw a muscle tense in Gaara's neck and he knew that this was the distraction he needed. "Say by to this sand pit, I think I want to make some glass and crystallize everyone down there." Deidra yelled and then laughed as the giant doll of clay fell down at the village.

"NO!" Gaara screamed and threw his sand arms up. Naruto felt the rock they were standing on shake as a large wave of sand began to rise into the air. It was the ground of Suna and sand that surrounded the village. Naruto watched as the doll fell and the sand rose higher and higher until it was high above the village. Then, the clay explosive touch it and the world was engulfed with a bright white light. Naruto was forced to drop to the ground close his eyes and apply chakra to his hands and feet to stick to the rock and even then he felt himself sliding backwards as gale force winds pushed at him. The blast was worse here then down in the village because there were no objects to slow the wind, they had only bare rock to travel across.

Naruto grunted as the light died down and he opened his eyes. Gaara stood slightly slouched and panting with his arms out still, using his remaining chakra to hold up the giant platform of sand hovering over his village. Naruto realized that this was his only time to act and so he did so. He jumped to his feet and ran at Gaara, his hand down at his side as it began to glow blue. As he ran he saw the giant sand barrier over the village starting to move and he realized that this was the perfect time to finish the capture. He was a few feet from Gaara when he jumped into the air and slammed his hand into Gaara's back between the boy's shoulder blades. At first Gaara's sand had slowly began to rise up to protect him from the attack but the red head had drained to much of his chakra on the sand guarding the village so he wasn't able to use the sand to protect himself.

"**Eien no Atsuryoku!" (**The Pressure of Eternity)

Naruto, using his momentum, propelled himself forward and flew towards one of the eight seals surrounding Gaara. He was already doing a corkscrew so that he would land with the seal directly in front of him along with Gaara in front of him also. Before he even started on the downward journey of his arc though he made a cross seal while he watched Gaara collapse to the ground with the force of gravity working against him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Technique)

Seven shadow clones appeared in midflight, all of them going a different way. They were all doing the same as Naruto was; corkscrewing so that they landed with a seal in front of them and so that they were facing Gaara. It all happened in a few seconds and as Naruto and all of his clones hit the ground they charged chakra into their right hand, held it palm open, and then slammed it down onto the seal; all in perfect unison. All eight Naruto's sat there for awhile pouring chakra into the seal while the real Naruto muttered under his breath, praying that the seal would work. Gaara lay motionless on the ground, his arms still outstretch towards the village and Naruto let his eyes briefly flick over towards the village that should be doomed. Instead what he saw was the sand barrier almost over the entire village, even though it was moving much more slowly, it was still moving. Naruto returned his gaze to Gaara and gritted his teeth and pumped more chakra into the seal until suddenly the black ink of all eight seals glowed bright blue.

The seal itself was designed to capture, bind, and restrict. Naruto had also thrown on a special overlaying seal that made the seal siphon the chakra of the prisoner and reroute that chakra to the seal in order to fuel it. That being the case, Jinchūriki were the perfect targets of this seal because the more chakra they poured out while trying to get out of the seal the more chakra the seal took and the stronger it became. On the downside, someone like Tsunade or Sakura could easily escape the seal by staunching the flow of their chakra which would mean that either the seal would wither away in a few seconds or Naruto would have to use his own reserves to fuel the seal, which would be hard since he didn't incorporate something like that into the seal. This was his most advanced seal so far, since he only knew how to make about ten seals, 6 of them being basic seals while four were a bit more complex.

Naruto watched as a thin blue line that was as thick as his pointer finger shot from his seal to the next seal in the sequence of eight. Soon each of the eight seals were connected and formed a glowing pentagram and Naruto knew that the seal had worked properly. He closed his eyes and he focused on the next step; the seal was special because he had to guide its actions instead of it just doing everything by itself also because it took eight people to fuel it but since he could use the shadow clone jutsu and not waste any chakra he was alright.

He opened his eyes and watched as each corner, or the seals, of the pentagram began to glow a darker shade of blue until a spear of blue light shot from each corner towards Gaara. They all struck the boy who cried out in pain and then became silent again. Naruto had to wonder what kind of pain the seal caused to make someone like Gaara cry out in pain, it had to be brutal. After a brief second a plate of glass began to rise up from the ground along the pentagram borders. All eight of the panes of blue chakra glass were vertical and when they grew to full height they began to slant inward. This was the part Naruto was worried about now. He had to make sure that the clones were all pouring in the same amount of chakra for if they weren't then the chakra glass would fall and shatter and the whole seal would most likely explode, effectively killing Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as the chakra glass began to fold inward and he waited and waited until finally all eight points were about to touch, and that's when things went wrong. Call it a stroke of bad luck or too much good fortune but as the points were about to touch something happened that Naruto wasn't expecting. The seal was meant to restrict chakra usage and movement but since it took time to actually make the seal that meant that people could move and effectively use chakra while the seal was being set. That was why Naruto had used the Eien no Atsuryoku on Gaara, to immobilize him. What he didn't take into consideration was Gaara finally using the Shukaku's chakra.

"**Come here you annoying brat!"** Gaara screamed as sand crept around his face. His body began to rock as the Shukaku used it's chakra and force to try and break out of the seal. Naruto swore as the chakra glass began to push apart and he knew he was fucked, if he tried to pour more chakra into the seal it would explode due to the sudden influx. Naruto gritted his teeth but he need not worry for long. Gaara hadn't actually began to transform all the way yet, he had only started to lose control.

"I don't feel like dealing with an enraged Jinchūriki!" Deidra suddenly screamed and Naruto watched in shock as a large volley of explosives flew into the blue barrier. The blonde teen's eyes opened wide and he did the one thing he knew how to best. He looked at his clones and they all got the message. At the same time everyone of them jumped back and away from their seals letting the blue fade away, and also allowing Naruto to get far away also. He ran as fast as he could over the rock ledge but he didn't get far until…

BOOM!

Naruto found himself flying forwards at high speeds, he hadn't thought to make himself stick to the ground with chakra, and instead he was at a dead sprint which meant it was easier for him to be thrown. He mentally cursed Deidra for his stupidity and as he flew over the edge he sighed. Of course he was going to die like this; fate was a bitch sometimes and probably thought this was the best ending for him. As he got ready to cross his arms and say 'fuck you!' to Kami he felt something wrap around his stomach and yank him backwards. Before he knew what was happening Naruto felt himself rolling across rock again and when he came to a halt he was looking up into the face of Sasori.

"You guys have taken too long." He said dully and Naruto stared at him in shock. The man had just saved his life and all he wanted to say was that Deidra and Naruto had been taking too much time.

"Yeah, he was stronger than we thought." Naruto grumbled as he got to his feet and started to walk over to the area Gaara lay motionless. At first Naruto thought he would be dead but then he remembered that when the boy was hit by the explosives while he was using Shukaku's chakra so he should be fine. Naruto stopped a few feet from the smoking crater just as Deidra landed next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Showed that bastard eh?" he asked as he jumped off his bird. He landed next to Naruto just as Sasori walked up to them and became still and silent. "Told you I'd blow up your stupid little village!" Deidra said angrily and walked towards Gaara and held a hand out at him accusingly. "But you had to go and stop it!" Deidra screamed and flicked Gaara off.

"Deidra wait! He might not be-" Was as far as Naruto got until suddenly a wave of sand shot up and engulfed Deidra's entire arm, the very one the was flicking the red head off. Before Naruto could react he saw the sand clench, the blood splatter, and Deidra curse in agony. "Stupid fucker!" Naruto yelled at his partner and jumped forward, driving the heel of his foot into the back of Gaara's head; knocking him out good this time.

"Shit, my arm!" Deidra groaned as he slowly pulled his mangled limb out of the sand that had fallen to the ground as it's user was knocked unconscious. "Little fuck!" he screamed and kicked Gaara in the side, making the boy roll over, his arms tossed to the side uselessly. Deidra used his good arm and grabbed Gaara by the collar of his clothes and threw him up into the air. The bird he had been riding shot its tail out and caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"That's what you deserve for being so rash." Sasori said and turned away from both blondes. "Let's go, we have wasted enough time in this good forsaken area." Naruto chuckled and turned away from the hidden village Suna, the village that had just lost their Kazekage.

"To bad my seal didn't work, I should probably work on it." The blonde muttered and Deidra was about to reply with a wise ass comment when a voice behind them halted them.

"Stop right there Akatsuki! Hand over Gaara!" a male voice said and all three looked over their shoulder at none other than Kankuro, brother of the red headed Kazekage. Naruto sighed in disbelief; he didn't want to deal with this annoying fuck in the same day. In fact he was about to respond when Sasori suddenly spoke up.

"A puppet user, how interesting. You two go on ahead, I'll take care of the trash." Sasori said and Naruto and Deidra nodded and walked off with Gaara.

"Get back here with Gaara!" Kankuro said and stepped forward but a tail erupting from the ground in front of him, almost ripping him in two, halted his advance.

"Your fight is with me." Sasori said as his tail retracted quickly, cutting through the rock like butter.

XxXxX

As you can see the quality of the chapter went down when Gaara saved the village. I had taken to man breaks and lost the feel for writing at the time and a whole bunch of other things. Anyways, I found out that I love writing about appearance and I like to be detailed. One thing I like talking about is clothes for example! My characters have to have certain clothes because, yeah, I want them to look bad ass if they are going to be an important character. Also when it comes to writing about girls I really love to focus on describing their bodies. As you could see with Sakura I took the time to explain things, truth is I had the scene a lot longer taking the time to explain things. But anyways, they caught Gaara…yay! I'll try to update soon…er or later.

**Doku Hairikomu no Nami **(Wave of Penetrating Poison)** – **Basically Sasori just uses his transformed hands as a gun to shoot needles coated with his special poison out at foes. It can be used as a mass destruction technique such as he already used it, or it can be used for stealth missions.

**Eien no Atsuryoku **(The Pressure of Eternity) - [I know I had Naruto explain in briefly to Sakura in the last chapter but here is a better explanation from me, the creator.] The seal was originally invented by the forth and it was a gravity seal used for training and would slowly help ninja to build speed and strength. It was also used to slow enemy ninja down but Naruto re-made the seal so that it worked differently. Instead of just placing the seal and making it pertain to the predestined weight Naruto can place the seal and change the weight on it as long as he is able to see the person who the seal is placed on. When applied the Eien no Atsuryoku takes the body weight, of the area applied to, and completely eradicates it. Then depending how much chakra Naruto used on the seal it can alter the force of gravity around that area so that a person literally can't move pretty much. If applied to the legs they will be sitting ducks, able to use their upper body but their lower body is screwed. If it's applied to the arms then they become dead weight and will most likely drag the victim's entire body down to the ground. If applied to the shoulders, spine, of chest the victim just goes down and cannot move their entire body. Now if Naruto were to place this on someone's head, their brain would most likely be turned to mush if it wasn't destroyed when their skull smashed into the ground. Could you imagine having three tons pressed against your head?

XxXxX


End file.
